


icarus

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: she was the lucky girl who was always doomed to crumble. no one could burn that brightly- eventually, she had to fall from the sky.azula and icarus parallels; set during the last Agni Kai.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai, Azula & Pride, Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	icarus

**Author's Note:**

> i took a lot of inspiration from the song "icarus" by Bastille. i think it fits azula.
> 
> i don't own anything.

_____________________________

azula knew success, and she knew victory. her whole life was centered around being lucky, being the chosen leader.she was destined for great things at birth. 

after all; her brother was  _ lucky  _ to be  _ born,  _ she was  _ born lucky.  _ her father knew she was destined to conquer, to succeed; why would he waste all that time pushing and molding her into anything but? surely her mother knew of her impending greatness; her lucky streak. that's why she had to leave azula behind. she couldn't handle her. no one could handle her. her luck was inevitable. 

except , no one told her that her luck was to run out.

  
  


———————

her days were numbered from the start. she always burned too bright, fought too rough. her flames indicated the hottest burning strike; but they had to cool at some point. she wasn’t a dummy like her brother, all great leaders had to fall. but she thought her fall would be peaceful, graceful; honorable as a princess should. 

she knew her power would peak, and one day she would have to succumb to somebody else. but she didn’t think it would be the day of her final duel; the agni kai. 

——————-

she was doing quite well, and she knew she was winning. though her mind wasn’t as sharp as usual-  _ ursa always got in the way-  _ she was still driving her brother back. she didn’t want to kill her brother, but she knew her father would be beyond livid with her if she lost. she couldn’t afford to be extinguished by the man who made her flames burn hotter; and she couldn’t afford anymore scars.

she knew she was going too fast, sacrificing her forms. she was desperate, terrified even. she could feel herself slipping, feel her flames cooling. it wasn’t right. she should be  _ winning.  _ that's what lucky girls do.

  
  


instead, she was thrown off her balance and into the air. azula tumbled, three, four times before finally landing on her side. she looked up slightly, seeing the palace. she was supposed to be crowned fire lord there today. she was supposed to burn just as bright as the phoenix king. she could feel the gold crown on her head. instead, blood was trickling down her head; and she was on the ground, panting, slowly being beaten by her older brother in an agni kai. 

“ _ what? no lightning today?” _

she internally groaned. of course he had to get smart. 

“...  _ afraid i’ll redirect it?” _

she got up slowly, panting hard. she’ll give him lightning. she was the greatest fire bender in the world. no one could touch her.

i’ll.. i’ll show you  _ lightning! _ “ 

she reached deep down into her stomach, feeling the powers surge through her finger tips. the lightning surge was her strongest; probably the peak of her career. she was incredible, show stopping. she could feel herself engulfed in the glory of the lightning. 

as she wound up, she caught a glimpse of zuko breathing in, ready to redirect.

_ stupid brother.  _

she shot it towards him, letting out a manic laugh. she would win, of course.  _ she _ was the one  _ born _ lucky. he was  _ lucky _ to be born. 

instead of seeing her brother crumple and go up in smoke; she watched him redirect it perfectly. it was swift, and flowed; it reminded her of the water-bender her brother traveled with. it was almost wonderful to watch. until he wound it up again, preparing to strike. 

normally, azula’s hands were quick, ready to protect the flames and use them properly.

today, she wasn’t so lucky. 

as she saw the lightning surge towards her, all she could do was scream. she threw her hands up, trying to soften the blow.

instead she flew through the air, feeling as if the red sun itself struck her down. when she landed, she could feel the blistering, the burning. her body was charged up, and she knew she was sparking. the cool air on her burned skin and charred clothing felt like a honeyed thorn to the heart.

she felt her tears fall down her face, and she tried to make a noise. all that came out was a quiet gurgling noise. pathetic. her father wouldn’t go out like this. why does she have to? 

in her blurry vision, she could see zuko over her, panic clear in his eyes.

“i thought.. i thought you were going to redirect it… azula please..” he whispered, voice cracking.

azula, through her aching tears, motioned her brother to sit by her.

“zu-zu… i never asked you how it felt to be burned by a family member. i suppose i don’t have to now.” she quietly croaked out.

zuko just watched her face, sympathy oozing from his eyes, tears flowing down his face. azula watched as a tear flowed down his scar, wrinkled and red. she assumed that’s what her body looked like now. red and wrinkled. 

_ how incredibly lucky of her to be anything like her selfless brother.  _

she winced, making enough movement with her hand for zuko to catch on and hold it.

“zuko, it’s not your fault. i should’ve been better. i was supposed to be better than you.” she took a suffering breath in, knowing her fate was sealed.

“i suppose i was always flying towards an early grave, after all. i always flew too close to the sun…” 

azula didn’t speak again.

zuko gently closed her eyes, those golden eyes which were fixated on a waning red sun.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling something different while writing this. i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
